Enderman (Mega Walls)
' The Enderman class is a playable class unlocked through buying it in the Shop in Mega Walls. It is a good Rushing Kit, and is known for it's ability to be able to finish off running players with it's teleport ability. General Information '''The Enderman class has special teleportation powers and endurance.' The Enderman class can be compared to ninja/stealth classes in some other games. It hasn't got any good armor or other protection items, and can be easily killed by a group of good armored enemies. However, its ability teleports you to the player you are looking at, and you receive not only a major speed buff, but also the element of surprise. Although this class requires some skill, it can be very fun shocking enemies by teleporting to them, and catching them off guard. Difficulty: Normal ★★☆☆ Type: Mobility, Rusher Energy Per Hit: 20 Energy Per Second: 2 after wall fall, 1 when on Deathmatch Upgrade Perks - Teleport ABILITY Teleport up to X blocks towards to the nearest and gain Speed Y for 5 seconds. 5 seconds cooldown This ability mainly use to ambush, chase and attack wither. And with speed, you can also run away easily with speed boost. Teleport also can penetrate blocks, however penetrate over 10 blocks will receive Weakness II. Max Upgrade - Teleport up to 25 blocks, Speed III - Ender Heart PASSIVE You have X chance to keep inventory on death. When your wither is dead, heal Y on kill This ability allow you to have less time to prepare every time you respawn, it also gave you survivability during deathmatch. Level 1 - 13% chance, Heal 1 HP Level 2 - 26% chance, Heal 2 HP Max Upgrade - 39% chance, Heal 3 HP - Soul Charge PASSIVE You get Regeneration I for X seconds once your energy bar is full. Level 1 - 3.33 seconds Level 2 - 6.67 seconds Max Upgrade - 10 seconds - Enderblocks GATHERING When you mine ore or logs, you have an X chance to m''ine any adjacent blocks around it. Level 1 - 12% chance Level 2 - 24% chance Max Upgrade - 36% chance - '''Enderman Kit UPGRADE' You don't start out with powerful stuff, and even with max upgrade, you only get diamond boots as defense. Which means you very rely on Hit and run tactics. Finally, with 2 Healing Potion allow you run to cover and heal up quick. The Diamond boots had 75% fall damage resistance, which mean you can survive the fall even with High ground. Level 1 - Iron Sword, Iron Boots, Steak Level 2 - Iron Sword, Iron Boots, 2 Steaks Level 3 - Iron Sword, Iron Boots, 3 Steaks, Potion Of Heal(16 HP) Level 4 - Iron Sword, Iron Boots, 3 Steaks, Potion Of Heal(16 HP), Potion of Speed II(0:15) Max Upgrade - Iron Sword, Diamond Boots(75% Fall damage resistance), 3 Steaks, 2 Potion of Heal(16 HP), 2 Potion of Speed II(0:15) ---- PRESTIGE PERK ENDER CHEST PERK Allow player to have private storage with X rows Level 1: 3 rows Level 2: 4 rows Max Upgrade: 5 rows Skins Tips and Tricks While the Enderman does not get a diamond sword even when maxed, you can use the your abitity to gain the element of surprise, you can probably land 3 to 4 hits before your target reacts if you are fast enough, use it to gain speed for escaping if you have enough HP. Due to the Major Speed Buff gained from your Teleport ability, It is very helpful to strafe against the Enemy you are chasing, assuming they are putting up a fight against you rather than continuing to run away. Strafing, along with the Speed buff you gain, will make you nearly untouchable. Category:Mega Walls classes